


Some day the true story may be told

by LeslieG3



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieG3/pseuds/LeslieG3
Summary: This is a scene from a movie script I was writing..The point of my film is to show the true relationship that exists and has always existed between John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes.





	Some day the true story may be told

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transcript, I wrote the script originally in Spanish  
> If you want to see the original is here= http://archiveofourown.org/works/10967982

Watson is documenting the last case they solved together. Holmes stands behind where Watson is sitting, he notices his presence,  
It does not bother him, in fact, he has always felt more comfortable being close to him.

Mrs. Hudson is in the kitchen preparing tea.

Holmes lets out a sigh of disgust, Watson stops the pen and then continues writing. Seconds later Holmes lets out a grunt.

**WATSON**  
Is something wrong, Holmes?

****  
HOLMES  
                      It's just that after so many years, I can not understand why you insist  
                            in describing me as a person unable to feel any feelings. You have given  
                 the reader the wrong impression that I am, some kind of machine  
cold and calculating.

****  
WATSON  
                  It is these details that the public likes and makes them more interesting  
in you.

  
Holmes gives up on the conversation and begins to walk to his room, but stops only a few steps when Watson begins to say  
something, Holmes stays on his back.

**WATSON**  
You're being very unfair to me, Holmes.

Mrs. Hudson quickly enters the room and leaves the tea on a tray.

**SRA. HUDSON**  
Be careful, gentlemen, it's still hot.

She leaves the room, Holmes waits until she comes downstairs to speak.

**HOLMES**  
Well, it's hard enough not to be unfair to one you love.

Watson takes a look of terror at the stairs, to verify that Mrs. Hudson has not heard.  
Holmes could immediately deduce that Watson feared that Mrs. Hudson could hear him. This pangs the heart. Still turning his back,  
Decides to say something else.

**HOLMES**  
                        Don't worry, my dear Watson. She is already on the lower floor, it is  
      impossible to hear our conversation.

Watson looks back in embarrassment.

**HOLMES**  
                      You may have published me without a heart, but outside the stories, you are the  
the only proof that I have one, John.

Holmes takes the violin that is next to him and resumes his way to his room.

**WATSON**  
Sherlock--

This time Holmes doesn't stop. Watson stares as Holmes moves away as he stands. Holmes ignores his call and does not stop until he reaches his room and closes the door.  
Then Holmes is heard playing the violin.

**Author's Note:**

> If they liked let me know :) And if you want more scenes do not hesitate to ask them.  
> P.S. I have not yet finished the script and I would like to do it, if there is something you would like to see in a movie where Johnlock is canon, what would it be?


End file.
